


After the Exhibition

by missbip0lar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coda, Hand Jobs, M/M, Self Indulgent Ficlet, Welcome to the Madness, Wordcount: 100-1.000, locker room fun, mild exhibitionism, that 30 sec teaser ruined my life ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbip0lar/pseuds/missbip0lar
Summary: It happens in the locker room, right after Yuri steps off the ice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and self indulgent and unbeta'd. I should be working on my Reversebang but I had to get this out. Sorry Mom and Dad.

It happens in the locker room, right after Yuri steps off the ice. Otabek's hands are pawing at his ribs and stomach and he is backing Yuri against the wall as soon as the door creaks closed behind them. 

“There should be laws against what you just did out there,” Otabek says, his face void of all emotion. He's strung tight as a bowstring, though; Yuri can feel it in the tension along his shoulders, the way his heart is pounding furiously against Yuri's palm against his chest. 

“In some countries I'm sure there are,” Yuri fires back. “Feeling a little jealous that _thousands_ of other people got to see that? Want me all to yourself?”

“Will it permanently fuck up our friendship if I say yes?” Otabek asks as his hand abandons Yuri's ribs to gently tilt his chin up so they can look each other in the eye. And the thing is, he sounds uncertain, like it's been a real concern for much longer than their reintroduction here in Barcelona. 

“No,” Yuri tells him, finally meeting that dark piercing gaze. Otabek is afraid; he's scared of Yuri's reaction, scared that Yuri will shove him away. 

Instead, Yuri buries his fists into the lapels of Otabek's jacket to haul him forward, and he kisses him. There's a moment of uncertainty, right there at the beginning, as they're trying to find their rhythm, where Yuri wonders if he's made a terrible mistake. But then Otabek moves his head just so and opens his mouth and _there_. One of Otabek's hands is sliding through the tattered remains of the tank top Yuri shredded for his exhibition while the other is becoming acquainted with Yuri's thigh. 

“Can I touch you?” Otabek whispers against Yuri's mouth when they come up for air. Yuri nods, just enough for Otabek to recognize it for the consent that it is and captures his mouth again. 

Otabek's lips are softer than they look - they're pillowy, biteable - but his hands are just as rough as Yuri dared imagine they'd be. He's rubbing hard against Yuri's cock where it's trying so desperately to break free of his leather pants. He's not quite sure when Otabek gets them unzipped and unbuttoned but suddenly his hand is _down Yuri's pants_ and wrapping him up in a firm grip. Yuri has a split second where he begins to panic about the locker room, how the door doesn't lock, how anyone could come in at any moment and _see them like this._

“O-Ota,” Yuri stammers. Otabek shudders against him, then takes Yuri's earlobe between his teeth and _sucks._ Yuri tries again, “Otabek, the door.”

“Don't care,” Otabek growls. “If they want to see you debauched, they should see you debauched by _me._ ”

Otabek's grip loosens, just enough to give Yuri's cock the perfect tunnel to fuck into, and their pace toward the finish line quickens. Yuri wants to reach out and touch Otabek, too; he can feel the shudder of Otabek's body as he uses his other hand to stroke himself, but he is so overcome with sensation that he can't force himself to reach out. He focuses on the slick wet sounds that Otabek's hands are making as he jerks them off together, and it's a little surreal to think that this is happening. He's resorted to making stupid, needy little noises that come out every time Otabek adds a twist to the crown of his cock, and his head is swimming in so much desire that he doesn't even care what he sounds like. 

“B-Beka,” Yuri gasps, squeezing his eyes shut and calling on every ounce of willpower he has to just _please not finish yet_ , “Beka I'm going to -”

But Otabek does first. He says, “Fuck,” on a shaky exhale, and then he's coming in thick stripes onto Yuri's cock and Yuri just can't take it. He bites his lip against the moan clawing up his throat but it slips out anyway. He comes and it's like winning gold _again._ It's joy and disbelief and the weight of the world lifting off his shoulders as everything crashes down around him. His cock is twitching in Otabek's hand, covering the both of them with his release, and when it's finally over Yuri feels as if he could sleep away the rest of winter. 

Yuri doesn't collapse, but only because Otabek is there to prop him up. When they kiss again it's softer, gentler. Otabek's mouth is swollen under Yuri's teeth and their tongues have taken up permanent residence alongside one another. Otabek kisses him and kisses him and kisses him, like he has thought about it so many times he is unconvinced this isn't another fantasy. 

There are voices outside the locker room door now, and Yuri is vaguely aware that the front of his pants are open, that he and Otabek are both splattered with drying cum, but he just can't bring himself to care. He recognizes Viktor’s voice, and the Katsudon, so he will probably never live it down, but…

“Oh!” Viktor’s voice exclaims quietly as the door swings open, and there's a gasp from behind him as it swings closed again. Yuri pretends not to have heard it. Otabek does too. The lovebirds can have the locker room once Yuri and Otabek are through with it. 

And Yuri, blessed with the gift of his youth, is already beginning to harden again. Viktor and the Katsudon may be waiting awhile.


End file.
